the_resort_crewfandomcom-20200214-history
Charles "Dash" Prower
"Those who choose not to try, are always the first to give in." -Charles "Dash" Prower Looks Physical Appearance: Tanish-brown fur, has the stray fur Tails has on his head, Specifically taller than others, has eyes like Tails but with a slightly different edge to them, and has a similar appearance to a way older version of Tails. Clothing: Orange Flower Shirt, Grey Slacks, Brown Mountain Boots, Has Aviator goggles either around his neck or on his forehead, and has a tool belt on his pants. Personality He also almost always has a calm look on his face. He is able to always keep his cool, and therefore make a lot of friends. He is very social, has a good outgoing with conversations and his opinions, making him an easier person to come to an agreement with, there is almost nothing to hate about him. His downside is that he rids himself of this happiness when he goes to the private quiet room where he lets his tears out looking at his parents in their family album, remembering the good times they used to have. Strengths and Powers .Dash/Chad is able to use the powers of Atmokinesis to control weather elements and use them effectively against his opponents with the use of Lightning, Rain, Clouds to destroy his opponents, and or injure them. Super Form: He uses his tablet and Fusion Core to summon his jet and have it transform by shoving the core into the front of the jet. This then prompts the jet to split into a bunch of parts and assimilate to him depending on how much power he wants from his tablet for his willpower. His most common form with this is making the Jet's guns and engine thruster's go onto his arms. General Info Charles is the older brother of Tails. Items Currently In Possession (This section is entirely optional.) His Ancestors Fusion Core (it was thousands of years ahead of its time) His own tablet and his Jet "The Hurricane Mk.lll History Well, here is the abridged version. Charles parents were successful chemists and trained him in engineering and chemistry to secure his education later. One day, his parents had another child and called him Miles 'Tails' Prower, his new baby brother. After a couple of years and on one day in the summer later, Charles thought he heard his dad getting hurt, so he ran to him. Unbeknownst to him, his dad was fine, but when he ran in he bumped into his dad's desk and spilled his prototype duplication mix on his tails, and with his dad being incredibly intrigued, let his son go through a minimal amount of pain. After many protests from his mother, his dad decided that it didn't work. However, a couple days later, he sprouted out three more tails, allowing him to fly INCREDIBLY fast and far before tiring out. After training him to fly with Miles for a while, he came back to see his home being destroyed, and before he could react, his parents got killed in front of him while telling him to run by a metallic being (Later to be revealed as Mecha Sonic). After he ran for a while, he found an Emerald colored hill, and he decided it was his fault that they died and didn't feel fit to take care of Miles, so he left him there, only to see him get discovered by Sonic a few minutes later. After overdosing on drugs, Sharukan found him in his worst state, and helped him get over his depression. Later though, Shar realized that Dash was the other companion mentioned by his own tablet, and took him on as a best friend, and developed a wonderful Brotherly/Fatherly/Friendly relationship along with Lazer, and had him use his engineering expertise to help construct the integrity and exterior of the resort and helped keep everything together and he programmed the rooms and the quiet room in the library as well as the simulation room. He has been living there ever since and finally cleared his conscious when Sonic and Miles visited and him and Miles reunited to everyone's surprise, seeing him cry joyously for once. However, he has picked up everyone else's drinking problems and has partook in drinking competitions against Sharukan. Now, he lives regressing his memories of his parents and family while waiting for Laritus to awake. Appearances Shows where the characters have made an appearance. Roleplays The Resort (Co-Owner, Architect, Engineer) Fanfictions --- Other Appearances --- Relationships with Other Characters Talk about what friends and/or family they have. Characters by the same creator Family Miles "Tails" Prower Sharukan, Lazer, and Giggles (Brotherly figures) Friends Sharukan, Lazer and Giggles Dara Eletin (His Girlfriend) Enemies --- --- Other characters Characters that belong to others go here. It's best if you put the characters down yourself rather than letting anyone else edit it at will. Family --- --- Friends --- --- Enemies --- --- Fun Facts Post trivia and other interesting facts about the character here.